Warriors: Next Generations Book 1: Rise Above
by Jaytalon
Summary: Its been countless of seasons since the leadership of the great leaders Bramblestar,Squirrelstar, and many others. WIth the new generation , Thunderclanleader Jaystar is about to die, as a new threat will rise with his death a new hope shall burn anew.
1. Chapter 1

**Warriors: Next Generations Book 1: Rise Above**

Thunderclan

**Leader** :Jaystar- gray tabby tom with blue eyes.

**Deputy**: Bumbleoak-Brown tom with yellow eyes

**Medicine Cat**: Honeyfeather- Golden she-cat with dark freckles.

Apprentice:Moonwing

**Warriors**

Whitewhisker- gray and white tom

Bluelight-small blue-gray she-cat(apprentice: Darkpaw)

Dovefeather-silver she cat with golden eyes

Cherryheart- Ginger she cat with blue eyes

Cinderwing-dark gray she cat with light gray paws

Lakeclaw-blue gray tom with long scar on his back

Dusttail-cream colored tom with brown tail.

Leafflight-golden tabby she cat

Nightstripe-black and gray tom

Rosefall-dark ginger she cat

Blossompetal-tortoiseshell and black she cat

Briarheart-ginger tom with amber eyes

Lionfrost-golden tabby with unusual blue eyes

Sparrowflight-brown tom with black patches(apprentice: Dewpaw)

**Queens** (she cats who are expecting or nursing kits)

Hollyfern-black she cat with green eyes(mother to Lionfrost's kits Spiderkit, Brackenkit, and Sootkit).

**Elders**

Seedleap-gray tom

Blazeheart-Black tom with red eyes

Appleshine-elderly black she cat with amber eyes.

* * *

Prologue

The forest was bristling as the wind blew the grass gently. A shadowy figure emerged from within the woods. Another figure speaks "You have traveled far to be coming to my presence." The blue gray she cat purred with delight. "Its an honor to finally meet you, Thunder". The tom rose from his moss nest. Gently he padded his way toward the new visitor. "Bluestar you have sensed it as well. The coming of a new prophecy." The golden massive tom spoke with great concern. Water drips from every pine and the scent of the stars is blown through every corner. "Only two others know about it, Firestar and Bramblestar._ When the jay gives it's last breath a flame will be born to battle a deadly frost." _Her blue gaze was giving a serious tone. Every single creature has stopped scurring and only Thunder's breath was heard. "So Jaystar's final life is soon to be over. Could this deadly frost be an unforgiving leaf bare?" he asked. All the sudden a great flame colored cat arrived from the shadows, behind him a dark brown tom with amber eyes. "Hello Firestar, and Bramblestar." said Thunder. "Greetings Thunder, we have come to tell you that this _frost_ will be an evil leader who will rise to one of the clans." explained Bramblestar. He nodded to Firestar. "What we can say though is that this _flame_ will be the cats new hope. For now we must wait till he is born, to the new generation of Clans."


	2. Chapter 2

**Warriors: Next Generations Book 1: Rise Above**

Thunderclan

**Leader** :Jaystar- gray tabby tom with blue eyes.

**Deputy**: Bumbleoak-Brown tom with yellow eyes

**Medicine Cat**: Honeyfeather- Golden she-cat with dark freckles.

Apprentice:Moonwing

**Warriors**

Whitewhisker- gray and white tom

Bluelight-small blue-gray she-cat(apprentice: Darkpaw)

Dovefeather-silver she cat with golden eyes

Cherryheart- Ginger she cat with blue eyes

Cinderwing-dark gray she cat with light gray paws

Lakeclaw-blue gray tom with long scar on his back

Dusttail-cream colored tom with brown tail.

Leafflight-golden tabby she cat

Nightstripe-black and gray tom

Rosefall-dark ginger she cat

Blossompetal-tortoiseshell and black she cat

Briarheart-ginger tom with amber eyes

Lionfrost-golden tabby with unusual blue eyes

Sparrowflight-brown tom with black patches(apprentice: Dewpaw)

**Queens** (she cats who are expecting or nursing kits)

Hollyfern-black she cat with green eyes(mother to Lionfrost's kits Spiderkit, Brackenkit, and Sootkit).

**Elders**

Seedleap-gray tom

Blazeheart-Black tom with red eyes

Appleshine-elderly black she cat with amber eyes.

* * *

Prologue

The forest was bristling as the wind blew the grass gently. A shadowy figure emerged from within the woods. Another figure speaks "You have traveled far to be coming to my presence." The blue gray she cat purred with delight. "Its an honor to finally meet you, Thunder". The tom rose from his moss nest. Gently he padded his way toward the new visitor. "Bluestar you have sensed it as well. The coming of a new prophecy." The golden massive tom spoke with great concern. Water drips from every pine and the scent of the stars is blown through every corner. "Only two others know about it, Firestar and Bramblestar._ When the jay gives it's last breath a flame will be born to battle a deadly frost." _Her blue gaze was giving a serious tone. Every single creature has stopped scurring and only Thunder's breath was heard. "So Jaystar's final life is soon to be over. Could this deadly frost be an unforgiving leaf bare?" he asked. All the sudden a great flame colored cat arrived from the shadows, behind him a dark brown tom with amber eyes. "Hello Firestar, and Bramblestar." said Thunder. "Greetings Thunder, we have come to tell you that this _frost_ will be an evil leader who will rise to one of the clans." explained Bramblestar. He nodded to Firestar. "What we can say though is that this _flame_ will be the cats new hope. For now we must wait till he is born, to the new generation of Clans."


End file.
